gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
PSA-C1MS Hyperion Gundam Bulwark
|developed into= |variants= |operators=Triton Trevelyan |known pilots=Triton Trevelyan |armaments=*Multi-barrel CIWS x2 *Beam Knife x4 *Beam Cannon x2 |system features=*Lightwave Shield *N-Jammer Canceller |optional equipment= |affiliation=Team Ars Goetia |universe=Build Fighters |storyline=Model Suit Gundam Build Fighters SWF }} The PSA-C1MS Hyperion Gundam Bulwark, also known as PSA-C1MS Bulwark Gundam and the PSA-C1MS Hyperion Gundam Bulwark Champion respectively, was a customized gunpla variant that appeared in Model Suit Gundam Build Fighters SWF. It was derived from the CAT1-X1/3 Hyperion Gundam Unit 1, a prototype general-purpose mobile suit found in the spin-off manga series, . It was built, piloted, and maintained by Triton Trevelyan, an associate and somewhat friend of Daisuke Ddraig. Triton was part of Team Ars Goetia. Technology and Combat Characteristics Armaments *'Multi-barrel CIWS x2': :Most Gunpla were equipped with a Multi-barreled Close-in Weapon System, and the Hyperion Bulwark was no exception. The PSA-C1MS Hyperion Gundam Bulwark featured two head-mounted Multi-barrel CIWS, which allowed the Gunpla to shoot incoming missiles and to keep enemy units at bay. In the most extreme circumstances, the Multi-barrel CIWS could be utilized to destroy a Gunpla's undefended head, blinding the Builder's line of sight. *'RBW Type 7001 "Romteknica" Beam Knife x4': : *'"Forfanterie" Beam Cannon x2': : *'"Protector"' Physical Shield x2: : System Features *'"Armure Lumiere" Mono-phase Lightwave Shield': *'Wire Cable System': *' ': :A device built into the Nuclear Reactor that allowed the Mobile Suit to function against Neutron Jammer devices and Neutron Jammer-equipped Mobile Suits. This allowed the Hyperion to function with its Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor for an indefinite time, bestowing the Gunpla with an extraordinary amount of combat endurance. *' ': :The PSA-C1MS Hyperion Gundam Bulwark was modified to possess the newly fielded Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor from ZAFT, which was taken from the Cosmic Era's Lunar Base. It allowed the Gundam an unlimited operation time and enough power to use its armaments at maximum power for an extended duration. In case the Hyperion Gundam was unable to utilize the Nuclear aspect of the Reactor System, it could rely on the Deuterion Converter to function as a backup battery for the mobile suit to rely on. History Development Notes Trivia *The Designation, PSA-C1MS, for the PSA-C1MS Hyperion Gundam Bulwark stands for P'atron '''S'afeguard 'A'dvocate - 'C'ustom 1 'M'obile 'S'uit. Behind the Scenes *The naming convention of the PSA-C1MS Hyperion Gundam Bulwark followed a specific theme. In this case, it revolved around Guardianship and Protection. :*Patron: The definition of Patron is the support, encouragement, privilege, or financial aid that an organization or individual bestows to another. :*Safeguard: The definition of Safeguard is a measure taken to protect someone or something or to prevent something undesirable or to protect from harm or damage with an appropriate measure. :*Advocate: The definition of Advocate is a person who publicly supports or recommends a particular cause or policy or to publicly recommend or support. :*Bulwark: The definition of Bulwark is a defensive wall. :*The acronym, '''PSA, also had another meaning. In the real world, PSA regularly referred to a Public service announcement, which were messages in the public interest disseminated by the media without charge, with the objective of raising awareness, changing public attitudes and behavior towards a social issue. *Hyperion refers to Hyperion (Greek: Ὑπερίων, "The High-One"), one of the twelve Titan children of Gaia. He was regarded as the God of Watchfulness, Wisdom and Light and was the father of Helios (Sun), Selene (Moon) and Eos (Dawn)